muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Place Pin Trading
In May 2017, Sesame Street theme park Sesame Place began a Pin Trading program, based on the Disney theme parks' Pin Trading, which has been a very successful merchandise line since its beginnings in 1999. Sesame Place's line of pins, called "123 Trade with Me", includes multiple sets of pins that will be available for a limited amount of time; pin designs will be retired, and replaced with new sets over time. Theme park guests are encouraged to trade pins with each other, as well as with theme park employees stationed throughout the park. The line includes a "core pins" set of major characters like Big Bird and Cookie Monster, as well as a "Classic Collection" that features more obscure fan favorites, like The Amazing Mumford, Sherlock Hemlock and the Martians. Core pins Abby Flying core pin.jpg|Abby Cadabby 2017 Bert core pin.jpg|Bert 2017 Big Bird Waving core pin.jpg|Big Bird 2017 Character Group core pin.jpg|Character Group 2017 Cookie Monster core pin.jpg|Cookie Monster 2017 Count core pin.jpg|Count von Count 2017 Elmo Waving core pin.jpg|Elmo 2017 Ernie core pin.jpg|Ernie 2017 Happy Birthday core pin.jpg|Happy Birthday 2017 Honker core pin.jpg|Honker 2017 LOL core pin.jpg|LOL Elmo 2017 (ret. 2018) Me Love Cookies core pin.jpg|Me Love Cookies 2017 Oscar core pin.jpg|Oscar the Grouch 2017 Rosita core pin.jpg|Rosita 2017 Snuffy core pin.jpg|Snuffy 2017 Super Grover core pin.jpg|Super Grover 2017 Zoe core pin.jpg|Zoe 2017 sesame place core best friends.jpg|Best Friends 2018 sesame place abby pumpkin.jpg|Halloween Abby Cadabby 2018 sesame place pin halloween elmo.jpg|Halloween Elmo 2018 sesame place pin hug me flower.jpg|Hug Me Flower 2018 sesame place core let's play.jpg|Let's Play 2018 sesame place oscar humbug.jpg|Oscar Humbug 2018 sesame place core wacky taxi.jpg|Oscar's Wacky Taxi 2018 sesame place pin prairie dawn.jpg|Prairie Dawn 2018 sesame place sport abby.jpg|Sport - Abby Cadabby 2018 sesame place sport elmo.jpg|Sport - Elmo 2018 sesame place core sport ernie.jpg|Sport - Ernie 2018 sesame place sport rosita.jpg|Sport - Rosita 2018 sesame place core zoe sport.jpg|Sport - Zoe 2018 sesame place pin telly.jpg|Telly Monster 2018 sesame place trash can party pin.jpg|Trash Can Party 2018 sesame place pin lanyard medal.jpg|Lanyard Medal 2018 Starter kit pins Music Set Crash Bang Boom starter kit pin.jpg|Crash Bang Boom 2017 Elmo Rock Out starter kit pin.jpg|Elmo Rock Out 2017 Sesame Place Rocks starter kit pin.jpg|Sesame Place Rocks 2017 The Cool Kid starter kit pin.jpg|The Cool Kid 2017 Flower Set sesame place flower abby.jpg|Flower Abby Cadabby 2017 Cookie Flower starter kit pin.jpg|Flower Cookie Monster 2017 sesame place flower elmo.jpg|Flower Elmo 2017 sesame place flower zoe.jpg|Flower Zoe 2017 Elmo Set sesame place elmo e.jpg|Elmo - E 2018 sesame place elmo l.jpg|Elmo - L 2018 sesame place elmo m.jpg|Elmo - M 2018 sesame place elmo o.jpg|Elmo - O 2018 Vehicle Set Sesame_place_vehicle_pin_starter_kit.jpg|Vehicle Starter Kit 2018 Sesame Series Cookie S series pin.jpg|Cookie S 2017 Elmo E series pin.jpg|Elmo E 2017 Grover S series pin.jpg|Grover S 2017 Oscar A series pin.jpg|Oscar A 2017 Big Bird M series pin.jpg|Big Bird M 2017 Ernie E series pin.jpg|Ernie E 2017 Classic Collection 2 Headed Monster Classic Collection pin.jpg|2 Headed Monster 2017 Blue Yip Yip Classic Collection limited edition pin.jpg|Blue Yip Yip 2017 Pink Yip Yip Classic Collection limited edition pin.jpg|Pink Yip Yip 2017 sesame place sherlock pin.jpg|Sherlock Hemlock 2018 Sesame_place_pin_slimey.jpg|Slimey 2018 Sesame_place_pin_mumford.jpg|The Amazing Mumford 2019 sesame place pin ovejita 2019.jpg|Ovejita 2019 Limited edition pins 123 Trade with Me pin.jpg|123 Trade With Me 2017 (ret. 2018) 2017 Season Pass Member limited edition pin.jpg|2017 Season Pass Member 2017 (ret. 2017) Sesame_place_count_spooktacular_2017_LE_pin.jpg|The Count's Spooktacular Halloween 2017 (ret. 2018) Elmo 2017 pin limited edition.jpg|Elmo 2017 2017 (ret. 2018) Sesame_place_pin_2017_halloween_christmas_3.jpg|Nutcracker Elmo Christmas 2017 (ret. 2018) sesame place pin 2018 taxi.jpg|Oscar 2018 2018 (ret. 2019) sesame place pin oscar's wacky taxi 2018.jpg|Oscar's Wacky Taxi 2018 (ret. 2019) oscar season pass member 2018.jpg|2018 Season Pass member 2018 (ret. 2018) sesame place 50th counting.jpg|50 Years and Counting limited edition 2019 sesame place pin 50th big bird.jpg|50th anniversary limited edition 2019 50 years sesame place pin set 2.jpg|50th Celebration pin set 2019 50 years sesame place pin set.jpg|50th Celebration pin set 2019 Clubs Series Birdkateer series pin.jpg|Birdkateer 2017 (ret. 2018) Cookie Aficionado series pin.jpg|Cookie Aficionado 2017 Ducketeer series pin.jpg|Ducketeer 2017 Furry Red Monster Club series pin.jpg|Furry Red Monster Club 2017 (ret. 2018) Grouchkateer series pin.jpg|Grouchkateer 2017 Snuffketeer series pin.jpg|Snuffketeer 2017 (ret. 2018) Triangle Lovers Club series pin.jpg|Triangle Lovers Club 2017 (ret. 2018) Topiary Series sesame place topiary big bird.jpg|Topiary Big Bird 2018 sesame place topiary cookie monster.jpg|Topiary Cookie Monster 2018 sesame place topiary elmo.jpg|Topiary Elmo 2018 sesame place topiary oscar.jpg|Topiary Oscar the Grouch 2018 sesame place topiary snuffy.jpg|Topiary Snuffleupagus 2018 Collection Pins Cookie Jar collection pin.jpg|Cookie's Monster Land Jar 2017 (ret. 2018) Cookie's High C's Adventure collection pin.jpg|Cookie's High C Adventure 2017 Elmo the Musical collection pin.jpg|Elmo the Musical 2017 (ret. 2018) Magic of Art collection pin.jpg|The Magic of Art 2017 Oscar's Rusty Rotten Rockets collection pin.jpg|Oscar's Rusty Rotten Rockets 2017 (ret. 2018) Vapor Trail collection pin.jpg|Vapor Trail 2017 Sesame_place_splash_castle_pin.jpg|The Count's Splash Castle 2018 (ret. 2018) sesame place pin 2018 elmo david.jpg|Baby Elmo and Baby David 2018 sesame place pin abby frog.jpg|Baby Abby Cadabby and Frog 2018 sesame place pins mug set 2019.jpg|Mugs pin set 2019 sesame place pin elmo heart.jpg|Elmo heart 2019 Mystery Pin Collections Mystery Pins are sold as blind-boxes; the guest receives two random pins from the collection in each box. Sesamoji Mystery Collection sesame place sesamoji box.jpg|Blind box 2018 sesame place sesamoji abby.jpg|Sesamoji Abby Cadabby 2018 sesame place sesamoji bert.jpg|Sesamoji Bert 2018 sesame place sesamoji cookie.jpg|Sesamoji Cookie Monster 2018 sesame place sesamoji elmo.jpg|Sesamoji Elmo 2018 sesame place sesamoji ernie.jpg|Sesamoji Ernie 2018 sesame place sesamoji oscar.jpg|Sesamoji Oscar the Grouch 2018 sesame place sesamoji mystery.jpg|Sesamoji Mystery pin 2018 Party Parade Mystery Collection sesame place pin parade blind box neighborhood.jpg|Party Parade: Welcome to the Neighborhood 2018 sesame place pin party parade.jpg|Party Parade logo 2018 sesame place pin parade blind box abby .jpg|Party Parade: Abby Cadabby 2018 sesame place parade cookie monster.jpg|Party Parade: Cookie Monster 2018 sesame place count parade pin.jpg|Party Parade: The Count 2018 sesame place parade elmo zoe.jpg|Party Parade: Elmo and Zoe 2018 Sesame_place_party_parade_oscar_pin.jpg|Party Parade: Oscar the Grouch 2018 sesame place pin parade blind box prairie dawn.jpg|Party Parade: Prairie Dawn 2018 Party parade pin box.jpg Sesame place pin parade collection.jpg Pixels Mystery Collection sesame place mystery pins.jpg|Mystery Pin blind boxes 2018 sesame place pixel pins blind box.jpg|Sesame Street Pixels blind box 2018 sesame place pin pixels big bird.jpg|Pixels: Big Bird 2018 sesame place pin cookie monster pixels.jpg|Pixels: Cookie Monster 2018 sesame place pin pixels super grover.jpg|Pixels: Super Grover 2018 sesame place pin pixels bert.jpg|Pixels: Bert 2018 sesame place pin pixels oscar.jpg|Pixels: Oscar the Grouch 2018 rubber duckie pixels pin.jpg|Pixels: Rubber Duckie (chase pin) 2018 Vintage Bottle Cap Pins sesame place bottlecap pin 3.jpg|Vintage Bottle Cap Pins blind boxes 2019 sesame place bottlecap pin 4.jpg sesame place bottlecap pin 1.jpg sesame place bottlecap pin 2.jpg Neighborhood Mystery Collection sesame pin neighborhood mystery box set 1.jpg|Neighborhood Mystery Pins Box Set 2019 sesame pin neighborhood mystery box set 2.jpg sesame pin neighborhood mystery box set 3.jpg sesame pin neighborhood mystery box set 4.jpg sesame pin neighborhood mystery box set 5.jpg sesame pin neighborhood mystery box set 6.jpg Exclusive Team Member Pins These pins are only available by trading with a Sesame Place team member. sesame place pin umbrella team 1.jpg|Umbrella Cookie Monster 2018 sesame place umbrella team 2.jpg|Umbrella Elmo 2018 sesame place umbrella team 3.jpg|Umbrella Grover 2018 sesame place umbrella team 4.jpg|Umbrella Oscar 2018 sesame place pin team balloon 1.jpg|Balloon Abby Cadabby 2018 sesame place pin team balloon 2.jpg|Balloon Big Bird & Oscar the Grouch 2018 sesame place pin team balloon 3.jpg|Balloon Cookie Monster 2018 sesame place pin team balloon elmo.jpg|Balloon Elmo 2018 sesame place pin team cupcake 1.jpg|Cupcake Abby Cadabby 2018 sesame place pin team cupcake 2.jpg|Cupcake Oscar the Grouch 2018 sesame place pin team cupcake 3.jpg|Cupcake Cookie Monster 2018 sesame place pin team cupcake 4.jpg|Cupcake Elmo 2018 sesame place pin team puzzle 1.jpg|Puzzle Oscar the Grouch 2018 sesame place pin team puzzle 2.jpg|Puzzle Elmo 2018 sesame place pin team puzzle 3.jpg|Puzzle Cookie Monster 2018 sesame place pin team puzzle 4.jpg|Puzzle Big Bird 2018 sesame place team big bird.jpg|Circle Big Bird 2018 sesame place team oscar.jpg|Circle Oscar the Grouch 2018 sesame place staff pins 2019.jpg|50 Years and Counting team member pins 2019 sesame place 50 years team pin oscar.jpg|50 Years and Counting team member pins 2019 Sesame Place Pin Collection Before "123 Trade with Me", Sesame Place produced a set of pins in 2011 as the "Sesame Place Pin Collection", exclusively for cast members. Sesame_place_2011_employees_exclusive_pins_1.jpg sesame place pin collection elmo.jpg|Elmo sesame place pin collection bert ernie.jpg|Ernie and Bert sesame place lapel pin grover.png|Grover sesame place pin collection oscar.jpg|Oscar the Grouch sesame place pin collection snuffy.jpg|Mr. Snuffleupagus External links * Sesame Place Official Pin Trading Group - Facebook __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Place Merchandise Category:Sesame Street Buttons and Pins